


my horny ass makes mpreg shit but its wholesome at the end

by nepetaafterdark



Category: COMMUNICATIONS - GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Song Cycle), GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Musician)
Genre: Childbirth, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, feel free to personally kill me ghost, i am a degenerate hi hello, i made this acc just for posting this shit, theres fluff at the end dw, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepetaafterdark/pseuds/nepetaafterdark
Summary: i honestly have no summary for this other than kennith giving birth that is allthis fic was originally in a google doc im just posting it here too
Relationships: Greg Hoffman/Kennith Simmons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	my horny ass makes mpreg shit but its wholesome at the end

Kennith was in intense pain. His water just broke, and he couldn’t think straight.

“I… I should call Greg…” He muttered. He reached out for the phone and tried to grab it, but attempting to do so knocked the phone off of the night stand, like it was only there to taunt him.

Kennith hoped that somehow, Greg would get off of work just in time to help him deliver the baby, but it seemed as if that wasn’t going to happen. He had to give birth now, whether he liked it or not. He looked at the clock on the wall in hopes to find out that Greg would be getting out of work soon. When he checked, he realized that Greg had another hour before getting off his shift.

Kennith was forced to do this all by himself. Nobody was going to help him. It was just him, his soon-to-be-born child, and his unbearable pain. He took off his underwear, and the birthing started.

“Ahhh...AAAAAAAA!!!” He screamed in pain. He pushed down on his stomach with his hands, desperately trying to get the baby out of him. He felt the baby squeeze out little by little, and it hurt so much.

“Ah… Aaaahh… Oh god…” He panted. “I’ve got to… p-push more…” He was torn between pushing down on his bulging stomach and grasping his sheets. He pushed again, screaming, his hands trembling while grasping his shirt. Sweat and tears trickled down his face as his mouth was wide open to scream, pant, and moan.

“AAAAAAHHH!!!! FUCK, IT HURTS, IT HURTS…!!” He screamed out. The more the baby inched its way out, the more it hurt. It was like he was being tortured. His entire body was twitching as he struggled in intense pain. He was so sweaty that it left the bed sheets damp with a visible stain.

But his suffering wasn’t over just yet. The head wasn’t even out all the way; only the top of it was sticking out.

“It’s- It’s too big…” Kennith cried softly. He tried to reach the phone on the floor, but it was ever so slightly out of his reach. He leaned down to get it, causing him even more pain, but he managed to grab it. He brought it up onto the bed and called Greg.

“Hello?” Greg answered on the other end.

“Greg…!” Kennith exclaimed. “Greg, come here right now.... The baby’s coming… AAAAHHH!!!!”

“I’ll be right there. Don’t worry.”

“AHH… please…”

The call ended. All Kennith had to do was wait. However, the pressure the baby was putting against his ass was unbearable. The baby needed to get out now.

“AAAAAAHHHH!!! AAAAAAA…” Kennith’s screams echoed across the room as he pushed the baby out of him. The head was almost all the way out now, and just a few more pushes were needed for the baby to be born.

“Aaaahhh… fuck…” He gasped as he pushed the rest of the head out. A new problem arised; the rest of the baby’s body seemed to be stuck.

“Oh god, it isn’t coming out…” Kennith gasped. “Maybe I should just… push a little more…”

He pushed as hard as he could to get the baby out, clenching the bed sheets and gasping heavily.

“GAAAAAAHHH!!!” He screamed.

And just like that, it was done. The baby was born, crying by Kennith’s legs. Kennith picked up his newborn child with his trembling hands.

“C-calm down…” He hushed to his baby. “It’s ok…”

His exhaustion ended up making him fall asleep with his newborn right next to him. When Greg came home, he saw the pair resting on the bed peacefully. He decided to clean up by cutting the umbilical cord on the newborn, and he happened to realise that his baby was a girl. He wrapped the sleeping baby in a blanket.

Greg felt exhausted after all of that and decided to fall asleep alongside his boyfriend and daughter. A moment of peace was needed for all three of them, after all.


End file.
